El Camino de los Ori
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Los Ori se extienden por el Universo. Su Palabra es Sagrada y todos aquellos que se oponen son destruidos. Ésta es la historia del planeta Valmax, un mundo que se opuso a los Ori... y fue castigado por su herejia. ¡Relato corto!


**"EL CAMINO DE LOS ORI"**

**(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)**

**Nota del Autor: **"El Camino de Los Ori" es un relato corto. Quizás el lector no le encuentre mucho pie ni cabeza. Debo decir que fue creado en un rato de inspiración y que obedece a mis ganas de escribir algo relacionado con Los Ori, la nueva archinemesis del SG-1 a partir de la Novena Temporada de la serie. Los acontecimientos narrados ocurren en un lejano planeta de alguna galaxia no especificada… un mundo con un nivel de civilización y de tecnologías parecidas al de nuestra Tierra.

* * *

¿Cómo comenzó todo?

¿Cuándo, aproximadamente?

Quizás el primer indicio de Su Llegada fuera ese sacerdote misterioso, ese "Prior", como dijo llamarse, que apareció súbitamente en el jardín del Palacio de Gobierno Central, en la Ciudad Capital de Valmax, burlando a la Seguridad Nacional como si fueran bebés en un corral de Guardería.

Deberíamos habernos dado cuenta de inmediato que un tipo de piel pálida, vestido con esa túnica singular de color gris y portando ese bastón luminoso no era un ser de este mundo, pero para cuando el planeta se dio cabal cuenta de la verdad tras esta apariencia de enigma, era tarde… **muy tarde**.

_El Camino de Los Ori había empezado en Valmax. _

El Prior (una presencia venida de mas allá de las estrellas) habló ante una azorada multitud de humanidad que se apercibió para escucharlo fascinada, poseída, por el encanto de su voz… y sus ojos. Unos ojos que eran dos pedazos de cristal, dos pozos de Fe ciega y necia… de locura y de muerte, disfrazadas de flores.

-¡Arrepiéntanse! – dijo el sacerdote estelar, elevando su báculo al limpio cielo de la Ciudad Capital- ¡El Reino de Los Ori se acerca! ¡Quienes escuchen la Divina Palabra del Origen y la acepten, benditos sean porque serán salvados! Pero pobres quienes la nieguen… ¡Perecerán en el olvido de la Ignominia Perpetua!

Luego, enmudeció. Y al hacerlo, sucedió un extraño fenómeno que solo podía ser calificado de totalmente sobrenatural por una mente consciente, por más racional que esta fuere… un fenómeno que todos, grandes, pequeños, ricos y pobres sin distinción, presenciamos…

**El Prior estallo en llamas, carbonizándose ante la aterrorizada vista de todo el mundo. **

Lo ocurrido fue retransmitido a todos los anchos rincones de Valmax, por los noticieros que estaban presentes cuando sucedió. A todos los sitios impensables e inimaginables de nuestra pequeña esfera azul y verde, llegaron las imágenes de la autoinmolación del sacerdote alienígena.

Por semanas, se habló y mucho de lo ocurrido. Hubo debates televisivos, manifestaciones a favor y en contra… gente que deseaba expresarse acerca de los extraños acontecimientos que parecían haberse abatido sobre nuestras vidas, cambiando radicalmente las perspectivas que teníamos acerca de la Vida, el Cosmos y la Religión. Y sobre el misterioso y enigmático significado de las palabras de aquel visitante estelar…

Ojala todo hubiera quedado en eso, pero no fue así.

…El Prior solo fue el inicio…

El Primer Emisario del Terror por venir.

El Enviado de un Poder Superior que pronto se haría presente.

Pasadas las semanas del anuncio (o amenaza) de conversión, llegaron las naves…

Potentes, majestuosos y terribles carros de Los Ori. Aparecieron sobre las ciudades más importantes de nuestro mundo, sobre cada lugar donde hubiera humanos… Listos para limpiar a los "infieles"que no aceptaran a Los Ori como sus únicos y definitivos dioses.

La aparición de la flota de astronaves gigantescas confirmó el origen de la Nueva Religión que venia a imponérsenos como extraterrestre, para aquellos que todavía lo dudasen. Los Gobiernos de nuestro planeta, los ejércitos de todas las grandes potencias unidas, reaccionaron como era de esperarse. Ante la presencia de los visitantes de las estrellas presentaron resistencia, iniciaron la batalla… y una terrible, devastadora hecatombe, un genocidio sin parangón, se desató sobre el Género Humano.

Las naves de Los Ori eran impenetrables. Protegidas con un escudo invisible, por el poder de los misteriosos seres que las comandaban, resistieron todos y cada uno de nuestros ataques. Las bombas y toda la artillería pesada de las superpotencias de Valmax fracasaron rotundamente.

…_Al terminar el primer día de empezado el combate, ninguna nave Ori había sufrido el mas mínimo rasguño... _

A la hora del contraataque, las impresionantes moles alienígenas se sacudieron a nuestras Armadas y Fuerzas Aéreas como un elefante lo haría con unos mosquitos molestos. Valiéndose de tremendos rayos de energía, los sirvientes de Los Ori hicieron descender su castigo a la osadía de la Humanidad.

Las primeras ciudades en vaporizarse en una vesanica danza de la muerte formaron un triangulo de devastación donde solo grandes cráteres humeantes quedaron de recuerdo, provocando dolor y angustia sin final para aquellos que perdieron a sus seres queridos allí.

…El planeta Valmax, lleno de horror, comenzó entonces el rápido abrazo al Camino de Los Ori…

Pero no todos, lamentablemente (o afortunadamente, tal vez, dependiendo de como se mire) se convirtieron a la Nueva Religión. El temor llevó a muchos, multitudes enteras, a seguir desafiando a los recién llegados… a seguir agitando el dedo delante del desconocido y nunca jamás visto rostro de los nuevos Amos del espacio sideral.

La guerra no cesó.

Miles, millones de vidas se perdieron.

Los Ori respondieron como ya lo habían hecho con anterioridad y sus naves divinas aniquilaron y arrasaron las metrópolis primordiales de nuestro mundo.

Fuego, destrucción y muerte por doquier. Países enteros sumergidos en la desgracia; naciones antes poderosas y ricas convertidas en yermos paramos de escombros y cenizas desperdigadas a una atmósfera ahora saturada del hedor de la podredumbre, de la carroña, de los incendios demoledores que se extendían a todos los sitios del globo.

La armada invasora era imparablemente letal y arrolladoramente eficiente.

…Hubo sobrevivientes…

Cientos y cientos, por supuesto, que se han convertido al Origen y que abrazan y siguen de ahora en adelante el Camino de Los Ori… gente llena de temor y de dolor, fácilmente manipulable que creen que los visitantes de las estrellas son en verdad manifestaciones de los dioses, a las que deben respeto y obediencia ciegas.

Pocos somos los que quedamos, que juramos luchar hasta el final.

Pocos somos los que todavía resistimos al enemigo que, con sus artimañas falsas, ha llegado desde su lejano dominio en el Cosmos para llenar de mentiras y de miedo los corazones de los hijos de nuestros hijos.

Puede que las grandes ciudades sean ahora un páramo de destrucción y de abandono.

Puede que los Gobiernos que antes dominaban nuestro mundo cayeran en el olvido.

Puede que las religiones que desde nuestras tiernas infancias acogieron a nuestras almas con sus predicas desaparecieran, suplantadas por una nueva creencia basada en un Poder Superior alienígena y desconocido, que nada tiene que ver con nosotros…

**Si, el enemigo es poderoso, pero dejarse vencer por su falsedad es algo que NO vamos a aceptar… ¡Su Fe en Los Ori es ciega, pero nuestra determinación de luchar por la Libertad lo es mas! **

¡Lucharemos!

¡Resistiremos!

¡Jamás nos rendiremos a su titánica mano!

Hasta el mismísimo final, combatiremos y caeremos como debe ser: ¡Como dueños de nuestros propios destinos! ¡Como seres humanos libres!

¡ABAJO LOS ORI!

¡ABAJO EL ORIGEN!

¡VIVA LA HUMANIDAD!

* * *

_El Prior terminó de leer aquellas pobres páginas arrugadas de un manuscrito escondido en el interior de una caja de seguridad, caída entre las ruinas de la que fuera una de las más grandes urbes del atacado planeta Valmax y arrugó la frente, ofuscado. _

_Se levantó de sobre el pedazo de roca donde estaba sentado ayudado por su báculo brillante y arrojó las hojas de papel al suelo… _

_Las paginas, salvadas hasta el momento de la destrucción que dio muerte a millones, se incineraron convertidas en cenizas con un solo gesto de su poder telepático. Fue como si jamás fueran escritas por su anónimo autor… _

_Satisfecho, el Prior entendió que había obrado muy bien aniquilando otro falso testimonio de los infieles contra los Todopoderosos Ori. Cada vez quedaban pocos de aquellos molestos y pobres insurrectos, pero con el tiempo, el nuevo planeta dominado se convertiría totalmente al Origen. _

_Echándose la capucha de su túnica a la cabeza, el Prior se marchó, perdiéndose de vista entre el agreste y desolado paisaje de la ciudad asesinada… _

_El Camino de Los Ori no había hecho más que empezar. _

_Y él, como tantos otros, estaría allí para seguirlo… hasta el Final de los Tiempos. _

_¡Santificado sean Los Ori! _

**FIN**


End file.
